


The Beckoning Moon

by Killingyoudarling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killingyoudarling/pseuds/Killingyoudarling
Summary: The night before they leave for Altissia, Noctis wakes when Gentiana beckons him to go to the dock where a message from Lady Lunafreya awaits. He's taken by surprise when he finds no message, but Lady Lunafreya herself.





	

It’s a warm, muggy night at the Capitis Haven in Vesperpool. The men lie asleep in their tent. Noctis sleeps pressed to the side of the tent while Prompto sleeps with limbs spread in every direction between he and Gladio. For once, Noctis seems at peace.

 _Your Highness._ Gentiana’s ghostly timbre echoes in Noctis’ head. He pushes the voice away and rolls over, only to have Prompto’s hand flop onto his face.

_Your Highness, please rise. I bear a message from Lady Lunafreya. Come to the dock._

Noctis awakes and slaps Prompto’s hand aside. He quietly exits the tent, afraid to wake the others. Outside, the blazing campfire is nothing more than smoldering ashes, while the fluorescent blue runes guarding the haven glow in the darkness. Noctis slips on his combat boots and makes his way through the brush to the East Bank dock.

***

Noctis reaches the dock and takes in the summer night; tree frogs serenade the stars while fireflies lazily blink in and out of existence around the bogs. The bait & tackle shop stands dormant for the night, but when Noctis steps on the dock, he realizes he’s not alone.

Bathed in moonlight, giving her a blueish halo, sits Lunafreya in a white nightgown at the edge of the dock, her feet in the water. Noctis’ breath catches.

“Luna?”

She turns to him with a shy smile. “Hey, you.”

Noctis crosses the dock in a few strides and takes a seat next to her. “What? When-how did you get here?”

“I couldn’t wait until you arrived in Altissia. Exchanging pictures and words don’t do justice anymore, so I asked Gentiana for a favor.”

Noctis goes to place a hand on her shoulder but she pulls away. “You’re not really here, are you?”

She shakes her head. “Tell me, are nights in this region always so beautiful?”

“Well, if you ignore the bugs, they are.”

Luna kicks her leg, splashing Noctis. “Ever the way with words,” she laughs.

Noctis scratches the back of his head absentmindedly. “How are you?”

“Good. A bit tired is all,” she lies. “But here, now, I am thankful. Happy.” She smiles at him.

His mouth hardens into a line. “I’m sorry. For not being there.”

“It’s not yet time to reach that part of your journey. I am safe, and have begun the preparations for the ritual. That’s all that matters.”

They sit in silence. Noctis searches for words, for all the questions that have been building inside of him. “Did you mourn my father?”

“I did.”

Noctis fidgets, his hands clasping and unclasping. “I haven’t. I can’t. Every time I think there’s a chance to take a breath, we find another tomb, or endlessly beat back the Empire who constantly remains at our heels. It’s been a month and even when I sit behind the wheel of his car, it hasn’t hit me yet that he’s gone.”

Luna rests her head on his shoulder and takes his hand in hers. “There will be a time, but it’s something you can’t plan for: it’ll come unexpectedly.” Their fingers intertwine and he grips her hand tighter. “Know you have me. And as Oracle, I will see to it that the new King takes his rightful place. It’s what he wanted.”

Noctis chuckles softly. “He wanted a wedding for us too, and look what happened.”

“There’s still a chance.”

Noctis leans back on his other hand, soaking in the moonlight. “You know, your dress has been the talk of the Kingdom.”

Luna raises her head, her eyes wide with dismay. “You haven’t seen it, have you?”

Noctis shakes his head. “I can wait. I only want to see it when you’re wearing it.”

Luna gives a sad smile. “It is my dream.” She pulls her feet from the water and stands. “I believe you have a boat to catch tomorrow, and I'm keeping you up.”

Noctis reaches out, grabbing the hem of her nightgown. "Please. Don't."

"Gentiana's powers are not infinite. You will see me tomorrow. The real me."

Noctis stands. Once long ago, he would’ve had to look up to meet her eyes; now, he stands half a head taller, leaving her the one to raise her gaze. “I will.” He takes her hand. “One day closer to this finally being over.”

Luna revels in the warmth of his hand and admires to the moon. “To think the moon and the night, one the bringer of darkness, the other the bearer of light, cannot wholly be one without the other.”

Her hand slides from his. “Goodnight, my King.”

Noctis gently takes her by the back of the head, his fingers lacing through her hair. “Goodnight, my Moon.” He kisses her forehead.

When he opens his eyes, she’s gone. He stands alone on the dock, looking up at the heavy moon, hoping she is too.


End file.
